


1 рубль

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [14]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 19:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Произведение повествует, о том на сколько важно в нашем, быстроменяющимся современном мире, уметь делиться с другими и радоваться мелочам





	1 рубль

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 645 ориджинал фикшен

На промозглой московской улице завывал холодный мартовский ветер. Прохожие куда-то бежали не замечая ни друг друга, ни последнего весеннего снега, что был обречён перемешаться с песком в жидкую грязную кашицу, медленно падая на уже нагретую солнцем землю, ни дряхлого старика с растрёпанной бело-чёрной бородой, который укутавшись в рваную лёгкую куртку, с какой то несбыточной надеждой тянул, дрожащие, руки к то и дело равнодушно проносящимся мимо него человеческим фигурам. Он сидел тут уже несколько часов на найденной им возле магазина картонке, то и дело посматривая по сторонам, не идёт ли полицейский, решивший согнать его с нагретого места. Хотя единственный плюс этого места и был в том, что оно было нагрето, ведь собрать старику удалось всего несколько пятидесяти копеечных монет и крышку от пива, брошенную каким-то шутником в протянутую старикову руку.  
Простой паренёк по имени Коля, одетый в чёрную косуху со змеёй на спине, тёмно-синие джинсы и большие чёрные сапоги, возвращался домой с очередной попойки, постоянно трогая свой растрёпанный зелёный ирокез. Голова его грозила вот-вот расколоться надвое от нестерпимой боли, в висках похмелье играло своё барабанное соло, а каждый шаг давался с таким трудом будто Колины ноги были сделаны из железа. Он прислонился к стене, чтобы немного передохнуть, прежде чем продолжить своё нелёгкое путешествие, и наклонив от усталости больную голову, увидел прямо перед собой бородатого, сидящего на картонке с протянутой рукой старика. Глядя сквозь пелену ещё затуманенного сознания, Коля сперва с отвращением подумал тоже, что думал всегда при виде уличных попрошаек: «Вот же животное, сейчас соберёт денег „на хлеб“ и опять за водкой. Тьфу. Если пропедалил свою жизнь, то и нечего жаловаться, дятел!», и бросив на старика презрительный взгляд стал силиться идти дальше. Старик при виде этого испугался и, кряхтя от волнения, от боли в заледеневших суставах и от судорог в пустом желудке, за собирал свои не многочисленные пожитки, чтобы от греха подальше сбежать от страшного разодетого в чёрное мракобеса, что, прислонившись к стене так злобно смотрит на него. И вдруг при виде жалкого старичка, медленно поднимавшегося с земли и то и дело, бросавшего на Колю взгляд своих испуганных почти что серых глаз, сердце Колино жалобно сжалось. И он, не думая не минуты ели, волоча ноги подошёл и протянул, отшатнувшемуся со страхом старику, смятую пятидесятирублёвую купюру. Тот сначала просто смотрел, но потом настороженно трясущейся рукой взял деньги из Колиных рук, в благодарность лишь с недоверием кивнув. Коля было, улыбнувшись кивнул ему в ответ, но потом спохватился: «Постойте!», и принялся неуклюже рыться по карманам. Наконец найдя то, что искал он протянул старику один рубль, отчеканенный на московском монетном дворе в 2008 году и запинаясь сказал: «Вот... вот ещё... Понимаю не бог весть, что, но всё же... держите.» Не на шутку тронутый старик прохрипел: «Спасибо тебе внучек. Большое.» После оглядев юношу сверху вниз, он с какой-то доброй грустью посмотрел ему прямо в лицо, и в право глазу его налилась огромная, размером с ту самую монету слеза, оторвалась от ресницы, упала на щёку, и скатившись по запутанным коридорам морщин, как река по вымощенным каналам, рухнула на землю, где перемешалась со снежно-песчаной кашицей. Тогда старик шмыгнул носом, утёрся рваным рукавом, и развернувшись прихрамывая зашагал прочь. Коля ещё долго смотрел ему вслед и сам не понимал, что же именно заставило его отдать какому-то не знакомому оборванцу свой последний пятьдесят один рубль. Может старичок напомнил Коле его собственного деда умершего пару лет назад, у которого была такая же седая растрёпанная борода, или быть может дело в жалобном проницательном взгляде старика, или же Коля изнемогая от головной боли стал более открыт к страданием других людей, чем и объяснялся этот всплеск эмпатии, в любом случае ему уже было всё равно. Коля глядел на скрывающуюся в дали, прихрамывающую фигуру и по телу его разливалось, какое-то приятное тепло, от которого, казалось, даже голова стала меньше болеть.   
Бородатый старичок медленно брёл в сторону одного из немногих, ещё оставшихся на окраине Москвы, небольшого рыночка. Где простые люди, не наделённые от природы ни предпринимательским талантом, ни даже банальной удачей, пытались заработать хоть сколь-нибудь денег продавая, как предметы своего труда: фрукты, овощи, вязанную одежду и прочее, так и откровенный, казалось бы, никому не нужный хлам, который десятилетиями валялся у них в шкафах и на балконах. Как раз на этом самом рынке изо дня в день закутавшись в тёплое шерстяное пальто и обмотав голову платком, торговала выпечкой Антонина Васильевна. Женщина стала заниматься этим около года назад, когда закрылся её родной хлеб-завод, на котором она честно проработала 36 долгих лет, она было уже понадеялась на спокойную старость, но обратившись в соответствующие органы с досадой узнала, что 56 лет это слишком мало, чтобы быть достойным получать пенсию, и хорошо бы ещё года четыре где ни будь перекантоваться. Конечно, нужно сказать, что на повседневные заботы денег ей и так хватало (помогали сыновья), но Антонина Васильевна очень уж любила побаловать своих внуков, которые со смертью мужа стали для неё единственной отдушиной. И лишь для того, чтобы раз в неделю купить им мороженного или сводить в цирк она вот уже год торговала пирожками и булочками пять дней в неделю на этом самом месте. Увидев дрожащего бородатого старика в рваной куртке, Антонина Васильевна, подумала, что ей придётся отбиваться от очередного назойливого попрошайки, но заметив в его дрожащей костлявой руке смятую пятидесяти рублёвую купюру, всё таки опознала в нём покупателя. Она показала старику весь свой небогатый прилавок, и тот выбрал два ещё теплых мясных пирожка, стоимость которых как раз равнялась пятидесяти рублям. Мужчина отдал ей деньги, но тут обратив внимание дрожь, которая пронизывала старика с ног до головы, Антонина Васильевна налила ему в пластиковую кружку горячего мятного чая.  
-Держи, может хоть так отогреешься. — сказала Антонина Васильевна, протягивая ему чашку.   
— Спасибо, но сколько я вам за это должен у меня и денег то больше нет. — Прохрипел старик, хватаясь за горячую чашку кончиками пальцев.  
— Да ничего, и не надо, мне не жалко.   
— Акстись старая, у самой небось денег кот наплакал. — нахмурился старик.  
— А сам то, что молодой? — насмешливо поймала его на слове Антонина Васильевна.  
— Нет, я так не могу. — сказав это старик с задумчивым видом запустил руку во внутренний карман куртки и достав оттуда один рубль, отчеканенный на Московском монетном дворе в 2008 году, протянул его ей. Антонина Васильевна тронутая таким жестом этого дрожащего, в рваной куртке, с истрёпанной бородой, но очень гордого старичка, улыбнулась ему самой доброй улыбкой, и покрутив пару секунд монету в руке бросила её в металлическую банку из-под кофе к остальной мелочи.  
На следующий день был выходной. Антонина Васильевна, сидя в своём мягком кресле, сделанном ещё по всем правилам советского ГОСТа, предаваясь воспоминанием смотрела на большом пузатом телевизоре одну из комедий Леонида Иовича Гайдая, когда в комнату зашёл ей внук Лёша. Это был мальчик семи лет с рыжими волосами, веснушками на пол лица и очень писклявым голосом.  
-Бабуль, а дай денюжку, ато пацаны хотят пойти жвачку покупать, а у меня нет. — простонал мальчуган.  
-Ой внучек, зачем тебе все эти жвачки сосачки, это же всё одна химия. Давай лучше бабушка тебе пирожков вкусных напечёт с конфетками. И друзей угостишь. — пыталась убедить бабушка внука разговаривая с ним так будто ему не было ещё и пяти.  
-Ну бабуль. — пропищал Лёша так жалобно, что бабушка просто не могла не капитулировать.  
-Эхх... Там на кухне баночка железная из-под кофе поди и возьми сколько надо монеток.  
-Спасибо, бабуль. — радостно прокричал мальчишка и, от души чмокнув Антонину Васильевну в щёку побежал на кухню. Денег в банке было не так уж и много в основном это были пяточки и двушки, но было среди них и парочку золотистых десяток, а также одинокий рубль, отчеканенный на Московском монетном дворе в 2008 году. Лёша сгрёб все деньги к себе в карман и одевшись поспешил на улицу, где его уже ждали двое друзей: Мишка и Вадик.   
-Ну что пойдём. — спросил Коля своих друзей, выбегая из подъезда.  
-Пойдём! — весело в один голос прокричали Мишка и Вадик.  
На улице стояла ранняя весна, то самое противное время, когда уже слишком тепло, чтобы кататься на коньках и строить замки из снега, но ещё слишком холодно и грязно чтобы со всего маху прыгать в фонтаны и целый день, как угорелый бегать по двору в одной футболке. Поэтому дети вынуждены были развлекать себя, как могли. И одним из таких развлечений, как раз было бесцельное мотание по универсальным магазинам розничной торговли. У входа в такие магазины всегда стоят несколько автоматов, продающих всякие безделицы, в которых неокрепшие умы с радостью просаживают свою залежавшуюся в звонких карманах мелочь. Так и сегодня подойдя к автомату с жвачкой мальчики принялись закидывать в него монеты, взамен получая целую россыпь разноцветных жевательных шариков, сначала они кидали туда крупные десяти рублёвые, потом, пяти рублёвые, а когда и они иссякли в ход пошли и мелкие двушки с рублями, вместе с этими монетами в непроглядную мглу автомата с жвачкой провалился и рубль отчеканенный на Московском монетном дворе в 2008 году. Истратив все деньги, мальчики сгребли в кучу все полученные сладости. Оставив рубль лежать среди своих собратьев в вечной темноте.   
Он пролежал там около двух месяцев до самого лета, пока Василий — человек работавший в компании по обслуживанию автоматов с жвачкой, не открыл этот самый автомат специальным ключом. И тогда впервые за долгое время внутрь него проник вместе с грубой волосатой рукой Василия дневной свет. Сгребая солидную кучу накопившихся за три месяца монет, Василий даже не заметил, как из за слишком резкого движения руки, рубль отчеканенный на Московском монетном дворе в 2008 году выкатился из его руки и в один прыжок оказался на полу, Василий закончивший свою работу закрыл автомат на ключ завязал мешок и отправился восвояси, так и оставив одинокий рубль лежать на полу в полном одиночестве.   
Однако долго ему лежать не пришлось. Отходя от кассы, первокурсница — Аня, девушка небольшого роста с короткими волосами, и тёплыми карими глазами заметила рубль, отчеканенный на Московском монетном дворе в 2008 году. Аня приехала в Москву не давно из маленького провинциального города в Сибири, денег у неё, мягко говоря, не хватало поэтому не в её правилах было проигнорировать эту находку. Подобрав рубль, Аня сунула его в задний карман джинсов. И торопясь на пары быстрым шагом направилась к выходу.  
Был тёплый Московский вечер, на улице пахло летом. А прохладный ветерок, как мог спасал прохожих от стоящей по всюду духоты. Однако в метро ветерок чувствовался только если на пироне и в переходах между станциями, чего не как нельзя было сказать об остальных его частях. Поэтому Коля изнемогал в своей чёрной кожаной куртке со змеёй и высоких чёрных сапогах от жары, и всё время боялся как бы от пота заливавшего его голову бесконечным потоком, его зелёный ирокез не упал на ту или иную сторону. В таком страшном виде он и метался по помещениям метро безуспешно пытаясь привлечь внимание хоть одного из множества москвичей, проходящих мимо него. Однако видя такого без преувеличения странного на вид молодого человека, они в лучшем случае не обращали внимания.  
Первокурсница Аня, закинув рюкзак на плечо, спустилась в тоннель метро, её внимание привлёк одетый во всё чёрное парень с зелёным ирокезом, который старательно, но безуспешно пытался допроситься чего-то у многочисленных прохожих. Аня по своей природе была человек не самый общительный, но толи природное любопытство, то ли до сели глубоко спавшая эмпатия или что-то ещё заставило её подойти к нему и узнать в чём дело.  
— Эй, чего у тебя случилось? — подошла она и окликнула великана, который был выше её на две головы, а с ирокезом на все три, пренебрежительным тоном.   
— Привет... — протянул опешивший было Коля.  
— Привет, так что случилось? — улыбнулась первокурсница.  
-А. Да вот прикинь, собрался ехать к корешу на концерт, нагрёб сколько было мелочи, а тут на те и билет подорожали. Я чот охренел, конечно. Та ещё и прикинь одного рубля то всего не хватает. — описал Коля суть ситуации, живо жестикулируя руками.  
— Так надо проездной покупать и проблем не будет.  
-Та не езжу я так часто, да и денег не особо много.   
-Да, отстой. — протянула Аня. И тут она вспомнила про рубль, который нашла на полу в магазине пару дней назад, и который закинула в задний карман джинсов, благополучно про него забыв. Девушка пошарила в заднем кармане и протянула один рубль Коле.  
-Ваще нормально. Спасибо. — Радостно отчеканил парень.  
-Пожалуйста.  
-Знаешь, ты не чо такая, если хочешь приходи, как-нибудь к нам на концерт. Спросишь Колю если чо. — Сказал он, протягивая Ане листовку на которой был указан адрес клуба, где они частенько собирались с друзьями для культурного отдыха.  
-Посмотрим. Ну ладно, мне пора. — улыбнулась девушка и махнув на прощанье рукой, поспешила к турникету.  
Коля несколько секунд смотрел ей вслед, и глупо улыбаясь пошёл к автомату с жетонами на проезд. Забросив туда все деньги, что у него были он ещё около минуты крутил в руке монету в один рубль, отчеканенную на Московском монетном дворе в 2008. Зачем он это делал загадка, быть может ему вспомнились серые, умоляющие глаза старика и эта самая монета, которую Коля дал ему холодным мартовским утром, а быть может он просто старался не забыть светлое лицо юной девы, что так вовремя пришла ему на помощь. В любом случае он в итоге всё-таки проводил монетку в чёрное отверстие монетоприёмника, схватил жетон и засунув руки в карманы растворился в толпе.


End file.
